Antigua Novela Candy Candy , cartas del epílogo
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Keiko Nagita, conocida anteriormente como Mizuki, nos deleitó con las preciosas cartas del epílogo entre Candy y Albert, después de que Albert se presentara, como su añorado Príncipe de la Colina. Traducciones por Hidemi F. De nacional Japonesa.
1. Chapter 1

Antigua Novela Candy Candy volumen 3 1979.

Página 144_145-146

Para el tío William y Príncipe de la Colina.

Estimado tío Williams y Príncipe de la Colina,

Creo que has regresado a tu mansión en este momento, ni siquiera

Había pensado que usted, como cabeza de la familia Ardlay, tenga

Tanto trabajo por hacer, aprecio mucho que hayas venido a la casa de Pony a pesar de tu apretada agenda .

Me preguntaba porque no estaba en casa el día que regrese a la casa Pony, cuando le hice una visita , sin embargo nunca hubiera podido soñar que usted con Archie y otros amigos , habrían llegado antes que yo llegara.

Y ¿Que debería decir?

Todavía me siento como si estuviera en un sueño.

Por un lado siento que lo sabía, por otro lado siento que es un sueño

Y mañana descubriré que todo lo que sucedió fueron solo ilusiones, tengo los sentimientos encontrados .

Incluso ahora de reconocer claramente que el tío abuelo William ha sido Albert y además, es El Príncipe de la Colina.

siento que algo en mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción.

Además, Albert , No, tío abuelo Williams o Príncipe de la Colina te fuiste inmediatamente, dejándome sola sorprendida.

Escuche que surgieron algunos asuntos de negocios urgente... me decepcionó

Tanto al ver a George venir a buscarlo, que no pude evitar mirarlo un poco , después de que tú tío abuelo se fue apresuradamente, todos me preguntaron , ¿ qué pasó ? ¿ qué pasa? Porque estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos.

Pero no sabría como podía decirles correctamente... y también sentí que era demasiado valioso. Como para decirles he estado mirando las estrellas hasta ahora

Me siento muy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿podrías por favor mantener tu promesa para venir otra vez y quedarte más tiempo?

Hay mucho importante de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo y había olvidado algo importante .

Para devolverte Príncipe de la Colina .. tu insignia.

Estoy deseando volver a verte en la fecha más temprana posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Carta número 2

Para Candy White Ardlay.

Estimada señorita Candy White Ardlay.

Me siento honrado de recibir su carta. También fue muy lamentable para mi

Tener que volver a casa sin tener la oportunidad de mantener una conversación larga, ademas me sorprendí a mi mismo. De Nuevo acepta mi sincera disculpas

Ahora yo...

... Es una broma Candy, si te escribiera de esta manera estarías enojada conmigo. ¿Verdad? ¿también me escribirás más relajada?

Ya sabes, en la forma con la confianza que siempre has hablado conmigo, prométeme.

Ahora empiezo de nuevo.

Candy, lo siento por el otro día. Del mismo modo que te sorprendes, hay una avalancha de trabajo todos los días.

Especialmente después de revelar mi identidad como William, el trabajo es extremo.

Llegué todo el camino hacía la casa de Pony y sucedió eso irme tan pronto. Lo siento. George también se quejó que no quería incomodar.

Pero sabes, quería venir a la casa de Pony en ese día, aunque parecía imposible. Quería revelarte otro secreto importante y es cuando te conocí hace mucho tiempo.

No tuve el coraje de confesarlo en un día cualquiera.

Sentí que te defraudaría.

El Príncipe que vive en tu memoria están joven como Anthony desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿No? Estaba preocupado de arruinar tu sueño .

Pero te diste cuenta de inmediato, siento que un peso fue levantado de mis hombros . Quería decírtelo antes, pero lo estuve posponiendo día tras día inconscientemente.

No tienes que devolverme la insignia. Una vez que te permita devolvérmela te la presentaré de nuevo .

Has mantenido esa insignia como amuleto todos estos años . Con la esperanza que también te proteja a ti en el futuro .

Me gustaría encontrar tiempo para ir a verte lo antes posible, pero no es fácil.

Aunque creo que podré escribirte cartas y espero tú me escribas mucho .

Cuídate por favor, saluda a la Señorita Pony y la hermana Lane.

Albert .


	3. Chapter 3

Para El Príncipe en la Colina.

Príncipe en la Colina, si no dejas de trabajar duro, tendrás amnesia de nuevo.

Lo siento , estaba nerviosa y mi última carta estaba muy seria.

¡ Pero fue tu culpa Príncipe!

Si yo fuera una chica con corazón débil, ¡habría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo!

¿Por qué dos veces? Porque me has sorprendido dos veces ahora.

¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Recordaré esto!

Pero , ya sabes Príncipe, ahora que me calme , tengo tantas cosas que no puedo evitar preguntarme.

¿Cuándo notaste que yo era esa niña en ese momento?

Y en ese entonces ¿Por qué desapareciste en tan poco tiempo?

Justo cuando estaba apartando la mirada ...volteé, ya no estabas allí.

Desde ese día había estado esperando que el Príncipe viniera a la Colina de Pony todos los días.

Sí, de hecho aunque finalmente pude encontrarme con mi Príncipe otra vez , no sé nada de ti.

Como el tío abuelo William , por qué te has estado escondiendo de nosotros y cosas así...

Tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza .

Te haré confesar todo la próxima vez.

prepárate, ¿está bien?

Ahora Principe, la Colina pronto estará en plena floración.

¿Qué viene entonces?

Si no respondes antes de contar hasta diez, debes hacer que mi deseo se haga realidad sin falta.

¿estás listo?

Uno, dos, tes, cuatro,cinco, seis, siete, ocho , nueve, Clang!

Bueno ¡qué lástima!

Lo que viene es mi cumpleaños.

Porque no pudiste responder, Príncipe, debes hacer que mi deseo se haga realidad.

Es decir..

¡Mi Príncipe llegó a la casa de Pony ese día!

Recuerda, si no concedes mi deseo, te arrepentirás , Candy patea, y duele ¿Sabes?

Candy.

si deseas ver las cartas originales visita la pagina de la Antigua novela de candy candy en Facebook


	4. Chapter 4

Carta numero 4

Para la terrible Candy.

¡No es justo! Candy.

Antes de recibir tu carta, ya había preparado un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

Y ese es el producto de mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Se quedarán boquiabiertos ante esto.

Entonces, por favor discúlpame de no venir a ti en tu cumpleaños. ¡Oye, no pongas puchero! En cambio, ¿qué tal si vienes a Chicago? Annie también dijo que le gustaría celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños contigo.

Dime de una vez cuantos carros debo enviar para recogerte.

¿Por qué? ¡Por supuesto, porque me gustaría invitar a los niños de la casa Pony, Señorita Pony y hermana Lane, también!

Una fiesta de cumpleaños en la Colina de Pony estaría bien, pero ¿No crees que tampoco es malo para ti venir a Chicago de vez en cuando?

Para los niños será una buena ocasión para aprender sobre el mundo, y para hermana Lane y señorita Pony sería un respiro, creo. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Infórmame pronto.

Y ahora, Candy. De hecho, no te he contado nada sobre mí. Después de leer tu carta, he estado recordando el pasado por largo tiempo.

Porque estaba en la Colina de Pony en ese momento...

Siento que fue hace mucho tiempo.

En aquel entonces, se me había prohibido estrictamente salir.

Tiene algo que ver con mi sucesión al frente de la familia Ardlay cuando aún era un niño pequeño, un día cuando tenga tiempo te contaré sobre ello.

De todos modos, la tía abuela Elroy y los otros ancianos del clan Ardlay querían esconderme. Porque pensaron que causaría un gran problema si apareciera en público y si la gente supiera que el jefe de los Ardlay era un niño. Así que sofocante fueron esos días.

Cuando mi hermana Rosemary todavía estaba viva, todavía podía soportarlo, pero después de que falleció, sentía que tragaba plomo todos los días.

Fue entonces cuando un día hubo una fiesta en la casa Ardlay. Los chicos tocaban la gaita y bailan con su traje étnico.

Yo no podía asistir...

Cuando escuche la melodía de las gaitas desde allí, no pude contenerme. ¿Por qué debería vivir una vida como prisionero?

George era el único con el que podía hablar y no tenía amigos de mi edad.

Me cambie y me puse mi traje escocés en secreto y salí de mi habitación con mi gaita, me sentiría satisfecho si tocara la gaita junto con ellos.

Pero fui descubierto muy fácilmente. Fui regañado duramente por la tía Elroy. La tía abuela Elroy fue mucho más aterradora en años anteriores, ¿sabes?

Me puse muy enojado. Pensé que nunca quería ser controlado por ellos, los ancianos Ardlay.

Y así huí de la mansión pretendiendo volver a mi habitación. Podía conducir un automóvil a mi edad, creo que podría conducir mejor que Stare.

Disfrute de la libertad en el mundo exterior. Camine aquí y allá. Y el último lugar al que fui, fue a esa Colina...

Me acosté en la Colina y miré al cielo. Pensé en cómo vivir mi vida hacia adelante.

¿Debo quedarme aquí y ser encontrado por una familia de agricultores en alguna parte? ¿O debería volver a mi vida anterior?

Sentí antipatía a la manera de pensar, porque le da demasiada importancia a la respetabilidad de la familia Ardlay, pero también sentí que es mi responsabilidad.

Soy William Albert Ardlay...no fue por mi propia voluntad, sin embargo por este nombre, tomé el control.

George, que me entiende, la tía abuela Elroy, severa conmigo pero sé que me ama, se me aparecieron en mi mente las caras de todos, la familia.

Y eso fue cuando.

Cuando una niña pequeña subió por la colina con los labios fruncidos conteniendo el llanto, si Candy fuiste tú. Todavía puedo recordar claramente tu cara en ese momento.

La razón por la que desaparecí en poco tiempo, fue porque vi la figura de George en una mata de hierba en la Colina.

¡Finalmente fui encontrado!

¡Corrí! ... baje la Colina de inmediato pero, bueno, me atraparon sin dificultad aparente.

Tan pronto como me encontró, George comenzó a llorar con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ya no podría decir nada...

Lo siento Candy.

No sabía que me habías estado buscando después de eso.

¿Cuándo noté que eras La Niña en ese momento? Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Si, cuando te salvé cuando caíste en la cascada. (De alguna manera, sentí que me mirabas con un ojo feroz, lo siento, lo siento.)

Vi la cruz y esa insignia colgando de tu cuello. Además, no has cambiado mucho desde entonces.

También fue en ese momento que decidí adoptarte.

¿Está bien, Candy? ¿Es lo que querías saber?

No te quedes despierta demasiado tarde.

Estoy esperando por tu respuesta.

PD ¿Dejarás de llamarme, "Príncipe de la colina"?

Vamos Candy! Por favor, me gusta que me llames Albert, como me llamabas antes.

Albert.


	5. Chapter 5

Carta 5

Para Albert

Yupiiii!

Albert todavía estoy emocionada.

¡Que cumpleaños tan maravilloso! Todos estaban muy Contentos.

La alegría de Chicago entre los niños no se enfriará durante mucho tiempo.

La señorita Pony y la hermana Lane también están muy agradecidas contigo .

¿Sabes que?

La señorita Pony dijo que fue a la ciudad por primera vez en 20 años.

Y, y, y.

Oh, estoy tan feliz, Feliz de verlos de nuevo me emocionó! ¡Lagrimas!

¡De hecho, es el producto de su sangre, sudor y lágrimas!

Es muy bueno de tu parte que lo encontraras por mi.

Ya me había dado por vencida. Mis viejos amigos !Los dos con los que dormí bajo el mismo techo cuando fui enviada al establo de los Leagans, Cesar y Cleopatra!

Cuando me enteré de que estas personas los habían vendido por separado , me sentí tan desesperada .

Tales adorables caballos !Que se llevaban tan bien!

¿Como podrían venderlos por separado? ¡Que despiadados son los Leagans!

¡estaba furiosa!

Neil y Eliza son entusiastas solo al Principio. Una vez que se aburren, los tiran como si nada .

¡Gracias, muchas gracias ,Albert!

Tanto Cesar como Cleopatra parecen mayores de lo que realmente son debido al tiempo difícil que tuvieron, pero ahora que han venido a la casa Pony, están en buenas manos. Hay un especialista en el rancho cercano de los Cartwright y quiero que vivan vidas largas y saludable.

¡Lo que me emociona sobre todas las cosas fue que tanto Cesar y Cleopatra se recordaban!

Relincharon de placer sacudiendose el hocico. ¡Dios mío, cómo se sintieron complacidos!

Pero Albert, es sorprendente que todavía te recuerdes que estaba preocupada por el paradero de Cesar y Cleopatra...

Cesar y Cleopatra también te envían muchas, muchas gracias.

Ah, fue divertido estar en Chicago después de un largo tiempo.

Lo que fue particularmente entretenido fue cuando visitamos al Director Leonard del hospital Santa Juana.

¡Dios mío director Leonard, parecía tan asustado, era tan divertido que no podía evitar verlo .

Como sabes, te metió en la habitación de enfermos, en la llamada "Habitación desafortunada aula 0" donde te pusieron involuntariamente después del accident de tren y perdiste la memoria.

La habitación 0 es el peor lugar que puedo imaginar.

Sin embargo, creo que es impropio que una habitación así exista en un hospital.

Cuando dijiste: "gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi en ese momento" estaba sudando.( ja ja). ¡Se lo merecía porque malinterpretó nuestra relación acusándome de ser inmoral y me despidió!

Pero él aprendió una buena lección por ti y por mi, por lo que la sala N.0 fue abolida y el hospital se convirtió en un hospital amistoso con el toque común ( para todo público ) Hicimos algo bueno para los habitantes de Chicago, diría yo.

El Dr. Martín superó los problemas con el alcohol y se Veía completamente bien, ¿no? Cuando está vestido apropiadamente con una bata de doctor , parece un buen médico, es increíble.

Por supuesto, el Dr. Martín es un excelente doctor.

En Chicago, lo pude ver y pasé un buen rato en la fiesta.

Pero mi pesar es que no pudimos tomar tanto tiempo para hablar, una vez más.

Ahora, surgen otras preguntas, ¡respóndelas inmediatamente!

¿cuando recuperó su memoria? Creo que es después que comenzaste a vivir conmigo. Me pregunto por qué no me dijiste nada.

¿Sabias que temí un poco que recuperarás tu memoria ?

Recuerdo con cariño los días en que vivíamos juntos como un verdadero hermano y hermana. Bueno, ahora somos padre e hija, ya sabes

Por cierto Albert, ¿ no crees que Archie y Annie están tan armoniosos últimamente? Lo noté en la fiesta. Desearía que siguieran bien juntos.

Y, por favor, cuida a Patty, aliéntala de vez en cuando.

Ahora que vivo tan lejos, puedo ver cómo ella está , solo por cartas.

Parece que está un poco delgada ...

¡ ja ja ja ! ¡Wow, eso es grandioso!

Oh, la señorita Pony de repente dijo algo en un tono de admiración a mi lado. Ella dijo lo siguiente .

" Bueno, Candy , Albert no te estaba engañando. Lo he notado justo ahora ; su verdadero nombre es William A. Ardlay, ¿no es así? Esa "A" es sospechosa Debe ser la "A" para Albert ".

Ella dijo: esa "A" no es de Amen. Pero tú que dices acerca de esto William A Ardlay

Tu querida e inteligente hija.

hola, para todas las que están leyendo las cartas, estas son las traducciones del japones al español de la antigua novela de Candy de 1979


	6. Chapter 6

Candy,

De todos los sobrenombres que me has llamado, padre es demasiado.

Aunque, de hecho eres mi hija adoptiva, si me vuelves a escribir algo así, te daré un apodo de

" abuela"

¿Entiendes?

Si, como lo ha adivinado la señorita Pony, mi nombre propio es William Albert Ardlay

ya lo has entendido, ¿Verdad Candy?

Cuando era Niño me llamaban " Pequeño Bert"

Aunque Rosemary fue la única que me llamó así.

Me alegra saber que Cesar y Cleopatra están bien y que estén galopando, de hecho fue George quien los encontró , el es un hombre realmente confiable.

Y ahora, me gustaría responder tus preguntas de inmediato , Candy

Cuando los recuerdos volvieron a mi: fue un tiempo después del accidente de tráfico . De repente tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza; perdí el conocimiento y colapsé en el trabajo, cuando desperté volví a ser mi antiguo yo.

¡Hey! recuerdas el incidente con el león que se había escapado de el circo y logré capturarlo, fue en ese momento que creí que podría decírtelo de inmediato , pero no pude

La razón por la cual te lo dejo a tu imaginación, Candy pero es cierto que preferí la vida contigo en lugar de volver de inmediato con los Ardlays.

Candy, recordé cuando te vi en Londres ... ... te conocí en muchos lugares diferentes, desde África cuando recibiste una carta ... en la cascada ... Cuando te caíste ... y luego te ofreciste para cuidarme cuando la guerra ... el extraño accidente ... cuando te vi en Chicago. ... Cuando Anthony se ha ido ( murió)... ...

Antes de perder la memoria...

Algunos recuerdos son un poco confusos , pero ya sabes .

Fui a África después de dejar el Zoológico Blue River en Inglaterra.

Porque pensé que podrías cuidarte sin mi ayuda y el negocio que comenzamos en Inglaterra en ese momento fue gradualmente saliendo bien .

Debes haber pensado que solo estaba de paseo , ojalá hubiese sido así , pero tenía que hacer el mínimo trabajo. Así que , además de trabajar en el Zoológico, también estaba trabajando para los negocios de la familia Ardlay. En realidad estaba bastante ocupado.

Hablando de Inglaterra Candy, creo que esos disfraces de Romeo y Julieta que te envié , seguramente te han ayudado . Creo que me merecía el premio a la buena idea , esta idea vino a mi en un instante después de escuchar que se te había prohibido participar en el festival de Mayo.

A África, fui allí para descansar después de los tiempos difíciles en Inglaterra.

Fue mi aspiración vivir en la naturaleza.

Sentí que me gustaría seguir viviendo en África pero me fue imposible .

Rompí contacto también con George y deambulé a mi antojo.

Y luego el accidente sucedió justo cuando tome el tren , pensando que era tiempo de volver a Chicago .

En Italia, el tren explotó y mis recuerdos también volaron , más tarde escuché que era probable que un espía estuviera en el tren , no es de extrañar que se sospechara de mi , no estaba identificado y usaba ropa sucia y desgarrada.

Fue como un milagro que me enviaran al hospital en Chicago.

Chi-ca-go... que maravilla, Candy , siempre había deseado ser libre , pero esta era la única palabra que quedaba en mi cabeza, el nombre de la ciudad que me estaba atando ..

Realmente le agradezco a Dios ahora .

Si no me hubieran enviado a Chicago, no hubiera podido encontrarme contigo...

No estaría vivo ahora.

Cuídate , por favor dale mis saludos a todos.

Albert.

las cartas están traducidas tal cual esta en la versión Japonesa de 1979. Efectivamente Candy le bromea a Albert llamándole " Padre" con lo que él le responde que no le gusta para NADA.


	7. Chapter 7

Carta N. 7

Ayer, encontré un pequeño manantial de agua

En lo más profundo del bosque.

Probé una gota de mis manos, ¡sabía maravilloso!

El sol de verano llega a cada esquina, el bosque es amarillo-verde.

¿Estás ocupado en el trabajo?

Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar tan ocupado, no deberías haber aparecido en público, ya sabes, " pequeño Bert".

Para que te sientas un poco mejor, te envió una pequeña flor blanca presionada del bosque y un viento de limonada.

Una Ninfa del bosque, Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

Postcard / Postal Para Candy .

Si miras esta postal, es probable que suba (trepes al árbol) . No vine a jugar. Sao Paulo está caliente y polvoriento, Georges y yo somos un tanto quisquillosos. Compré muchos regalos para ti , creo que llegaré a verte tan pronto como llegue a casa.

Saludos de parte de Georges.

Big Bert desde São Paulo ( Bert grande desde São Paulo) .


	9. Chapter 9

Carta N* 9

Para Albert

Me las arreglé para dormir a los niños. Lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya hemos estado usando la chimenea aquí.

Realmente no puedo creer lo rápido que pasan las temporadas.

Desde que Stare falleció, ya ha pasado un año.

Ha pasado casi más de medio año desde que regresé a la casa Pony.

Me alegré de poder verte el otro día después de mucho tiempo, pero ya sabes , fue por la ocasión de la reunión conmemorativa de Stare...

En Lakewood todo el mundo estaba. fue triste como se esperaba...

¿Tal vez fue porque entramos en la sala conmemorativa?

La gran sala conmemorativa en la mansión de Lakewood.

Archie dijo que él mismo entró en la habitación por primera vez también.

Estaba casi intimidado por los retratos de los antepasados Ardlay. Y cuando vi los retratos de Anthony y Stare colgados en una esquina...

Creo que puedo entender porque has cerrado esa habitación.

Rosemary Brown, que hermosa es la madre de Anthony.

Albert , ¿Había algo que quisieras decirme en esa habitación ?

Solo tengo esa sensación y es por eso que he tomado mi pluma.

Ten cuidado de no contraer un resfriado .

Candy.

definitivamente, la antigua novela le faltó mas información. gracias a CCFS todo es claro y directo.

gracias por leer y sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Carta No. 10

Para Candy.

Gracias por escribir.

Como habrás adivinado, en ese momento quería contarte por

Qué me había estado escondiendo todo el tiempo. Yo quería

Que Anthony y Stare lo escucharán también.

Pero sabes, no tuve valor para contarte frente a Archie y Patty, que estaban completamente sumergidos en la tristeza.

Podría contar la historia sobre mí en cualquier momento otro día.

Sin embargo, Candy, para ti lo contaré. Tú querías saber sobre todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, la razón por la que me había estado escondiendo de todos, por decir la verdad, es porque soy un...

¡Hombre-lobo!

¿A quién quiero engañar? Solo bromeaba. Lo siento, me estás escuchando en serio.

No te enojes tanto... regreso al tema.

Candy, creo que te dije que mi madre falleció poco después de que me diera a luz.

Sí, no conozco a mi madre, solo la conozco a través del retrato en esa sala conmemorativa...

Por lo tanto, crecí amando a mi hermana Rosemary como una madre.

Mi padre William había sido presionado por el trabajo, y rara vez nos veíamos

Después mi padre falleció también, como resultado de la fatiga, Los Ardlay fueron sacudidos por una crisis seria. Debido a que William C Ardlay, el pilar de la familia falleció, Joven en los mejores días de su vida.

Los ancianos estaban ingeniando como solucionarlo. Yo, como un niño pequeño, era el único heredero de William. Pero un niño pequeño no podría trabajar.

Aun así, si elegían un heredero sin el nombre William, dañaría la credibilidad entre los socios comerciales...

En ese momento, los Ardlay estaban haciendo negocios en varias partes, incluidos los negocios bancarios.

Se podría pensar, ¿A quién le importa el nombre de la cabeza de la familia? tal cosa no hace ninguna diferencia. Así me sentí de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, para los Ardlays, que valoran la formalidad y el prestigio, el jefe de la familia tenía que ser " William"

En línea directa de un Ardlay a cualquier precio.

Nuestro antepasado William Ardlay era de una zona rural de Escocia, en primer lugar, Es sorprendente que hayan comenzado a hacer un problema por quien quería tomar y ser cabeza de la familia, de todas maneras la tía abuela Elroy, hermana mayor de mi padre y los ancianos llegaron a un acuerdo.

Es decir, decidieron hacerme el heredero de la familia Ardlay, inmediatamente. Sin embargo, nunca me dejaron aparecer en público, el negocio era administrado por los ancianos, incluida la tía abuela estaba detrás de los negocios.

Para mantener el estado de la familia, la imagen de William A. Ardlay que era un adulto tenía que establecerse entre las personas...

Parecía que poco a poco todos lo fueron creyendo. Por eso me convertí en un pájaro enjaulado. La imagen de William Ardlay iba cambiando año tras año y finalmente terminó siendo un anciano.

En otras palabras, el pequeño William A. Ardlay fue asesinado y renació repentinamente como una persona adulta.

Los ancianos que sabían esto se fueron muriendo uno por uno, así que la tía abuela Elroy y George son los únicos que conocen la Verdad en esos días con detalle.

Pero qué extraño. No existo en los recuerdos de los primos que jugaban conmigo cuando era un niño pequeño. El plan de los ancianos, funcionó.

Rosemary fue la que se lamentó más que nadie sobre mi situación. Ella había odiado las características estrictas de los Ardlay.

A menudo solía decir si yo fuera varón, pequeño Bert, si fuera un niño podría tomar tu lugar y tú podrías correr libremente afuera. Pobre chico. Desearía poder darte alas para volar... decía ella.

Si, pudo haber sido la influenza de Rosemary lo que me hizo viajar y amar la naturaleza.

Mi hermana amaba las flores, amaba los pájaros.

Solo Rosemary era diferente a los otros miembros de los Ardlays que estaban obsesionados con el poder.

¿No creas que el dinero y el buen nombre son tan importantes? Pequeño Bert

Ella siempre dijo eso.

Rosemary se mantuvo fiel a sus palabras.

El matrimonio con el señor Brown... fue una pesadilla en ese momento. Dijeron que aunque el provenía de una familia bastante buena, simplemente no dejaba de ser un capitán de barco. La tía abuela Elroy estaba furiosa.

Rosemary se fugó con el señor Brown. Entonces ya no habría otra opción más que les permitiera casarse.

La razón por la cual el señor Brown rara vez se había presentado en Lakewood y había dejado a Anthony al cuidado, no era porque él no quisiera venir, era porque la tía abuela Elroy odiaba incluso verlo. También quizá sentía pena y dolor de ver a Anthony que se le parecía tanto a mi hermana...

George ayudó a la fuga de Rosemary también.

Él no tiene la misma sangre que Rosemary pero crecieron como hermanos. Ya te dije que mi padre lo trajo de Francia.

Candy, yo creo que George había amado a Rosemary en secreto, él no dice nada y tampoco le preguntaré, pero yo sé que sí.

Así que Candy, no le preguntes cada vez que lo veas, ¿Porque no se ha casado? Él tiene su propia historia y su propio amor.

Bueno, después de todo, debía mi libertad a todas las personas que me rodeaban.

Además, cuando caminaba por el bosque y montañas usando una barba con mi cabello teñido marrón, siempre cargue en mi espalda como etiqueta el apellido y gracias a eso pude llevar esa vida que tanto amaba. Todavía tengo la misma opinión que Rosemary.

¿De qué sirve el dinero y el buen nombre?

Aun así, no puedo dejar a la familia Ardlay.

Amo a mi familia y a mis antepasados. Un día, cuando pueda cumplir el papel de cabeza de Familia, lo suficientemente bien, tendré mi libertad. Luego emprenderé un viaje de nuevo y me llevaré a Pouppe. Cuando llegue ese día Candy, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Albert.


	11. Chapter 11

Carta N.11

Estimado William Albert Ardlay,

He leído tu carta una y otra vez.

Siento que he aprendido de nuevo que debemos forjar nuestro propio camino/destino y que no es fácil.

Albert, estoy feliz de poder sentirte mucho más cerca de mí,

También a Georges y a la madre de Anthony...

Es muy hermoso conocer gente, ¿verdad?

Me pregunto cuántos años han pasado desde que te conocí en la Colina de Pony por primera vez.

Desde entonces, he tenido muchas despedidas tristes, pero he ido por la vida siempre creyendo en el mañana.

Ahora, tu insignia está tintineando agradablemente en mi pecho.

Por supuesto, ¡por favor llévame contigo cuando inicies un viaje! (¡Incluso si dices que No, te seguiré!)

Oh, Albert.

Es maravillosa estar vivo. Siento que no podré dormir esta noche.

¿Qué tipo de sorpresa agradable me sucederá mañana?

Tal vez llamen a la puerta y la abriré para encontrarte de pie frente a mi...

Ahora estoy agradecida con mis padres por haberme abandonado.

Porque si no me hubieran abandonado en el Hogar de Pony, ¡no te hubiera conocido, Albert!

¡Oh, la señorita Pony pasó y me dijo, no te quedes despierta hasta tarde! ¡Oh no, ella me sigue tratando como a una niña!

Pero creo que tendré un sueño maravilloso esta noche.

Buenas noches Albert...

TODO MI AMOR

Candice White Ardlay.

Si desea ver las cartas completas en japonés. Visite el enlace: antiguanoveladecandycandy/


End file.
